Feature Drive
The Feature Drive is a gameplay element in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. Mechanics ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy If the player has any items or abilities equipped on their party, the Feature Drive is enabled; otherwise, it is disabled ("Stoic Mode"). If the player is in Stoic Mode, during the progression of a score, a series of Triggers in the score is replaced by silver triggers; this section is the "Feature Zone". Adequate performance on the Feature Zone diverts the player into the Feature Drive; otherwise, the player continues on the remainder of the score's normal triggers for the span of the Feature Drive. Both the Feature Zone and Feature Drive are marked on the progress bar at the bottom of the screen, indicated by colored portions of the bar. With the Feature Drive active, the maximum number of points possible for a score is 7,999,999 (which ranks S) if the player achieves All Critical. SSS rank (9,999,999 points) is only achievable by removing all abilities and items from the party, and thus receiving the two million point Stoic Bonus in addition to a 7,999,999 point All Critical. In order to fill the Critical Chart for a score, all triggers in both the Stoic branch and the Feature Drive branch must be hit critically at least once, meaning that no Critical Chart can be completed in fewer than two plays through the score. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Due to the removal of "Stoic Mode" as a gameplay element (instead, it is a Rhythmia bonus), Feature Drive is always enabled. Therefore, the maximum points on a score are always 9,999,999, and there is no longer a branch in critical charts, since the Feature Drive is now a standard section of each score. The basic mechanics are otherwise the same as described above for ''Theatrhythm. Feature Drive variants The Feature Drive itself has gold triggers, and its nature differs depending on the type of score being played. Battle Music Sequence In BMS scores, the Feature Drive is "Summon Attack". On successfully entering Feature Drive, a summon will be randomly chosen, and the Feature Drive concludes with the summoned monster attacking the enemy. There are five summons, listed here in order of attack strength: *Ramuh, who attacks with Judgment Bolt. *Shiva, who attacks with Diamond Dust. *Ifrit, who attacks with Hellfire. *Odin, who attacks with Zantetsuken. *Bahamut, who attacks with Mega Flare. Unlike the other four summons, Bahamut will never be randomly selected to appear in a Feature Drive, and can only be summoned if the party has the Bahamut's Magicite item equipped. The other four summons also have corresponding magicites to guarantee their selection if the player successfully enters the Feature Drive. In addition, the Magick Lamp item guarantees a successful summoning (randomly selected and excluding Bahamut) even if the player fails the Feature Zone. A trophy is earned by using all five summons, and another for summoning 100 times. Changes in Curtain Call Each character has a specific summon, either one of the above, or the newly added Knights of the Round. Players will enter the Feature Drive summoning sequence regardless of their performance in the Feature Zone; however, a poor performance results in the weaker Chocobo being summoned instead of the party leader's summon. The attack strength of summons goes in the same order as the above list, with the addition of Knights of the Round as the strongest above Bahamut. Field Music Sequence In FMS scores, the Feature Drive is "Chocobo Dash", replacing the walking party member with a chocobo of one of four colors (listed from slowest to fastest): red, yellow, black or white. Like Bahamut in BMS scores, the white chocobo can only appear with an item equipped, the Sylkis Greens (although it can randomly appear by equipping the ability Thoroughbred). In addition, Gysahl Greens guarantee a black chocobo, while Tantal Greens guarantee a yellow chocobo. There is no item that summons a red chocobo, meaning it can only appear through random selection. Finally, the Chocobo Feather item guarantees a chocobo being called (randomly selected and excluding white) even if the player fails the Feature Zone. Notably, the Feature branch in FMS Critical Charts only contains the Feature Zone, rather than both the Feature Zone and Feature Drive. A trophy is earned by riding all four colors of chocobo, and another for riding chocobos 100 times. Changes in Curtain Call It is no longer possible to fail to call a chocobo in FMS tracks, and no item is required to get a white chocobo; instead, hitting all Feature Zone triggers critical is the requirement for white. In addition to normal FMS tracks, there are also airship FMS scores, which operate in broadly the same way as normal FMS, except that the triggers come onto the screen at an angled perspective. The Feature Drive for airship tracks is "Boost", which causes the airship to speed up, shifting the perspective from which the triggers arrive. Event Music Sequence In EMS scores, the Feature Drive is "Extended Version", which increases the length of the score with an additional set of triggers. EMS Feature Drives are different to BMS and FMS in that they offer unique content – the full movie playing in the background is only seen in the Extended version. The Pendant item guarantees seeing the Extended Version even if the player fails the Feature Zone. A trophy is earned by viewing all thirteen Extended Versions, and another for watching Extended Versions 100 times. Changes in Curtain Call EMS is the only variant to have no changes in Curtain Call, as the Extended Version still requires adequate performance in the Feature Zone. Category:Gameplay in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Gameplay in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call